


Der Niedlichkeitsbonus

by Leela_Comstock



Series: »The John & Alden Chronicles« [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cheese, M/M, Moon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela_Comstock/pseuds/Leela_Comstock
Summary: Bei manchen Leuten kennt die Naivität keine Grenzen. Manchmal zählt John sich zu den Leuten – in diesem Fall ist es aber eher umgekehrt, daß er sich über die offensichtliche Naivität eines seiner Kollegen amüsiert. Bis dieser alle Register zieht, und den Sergeant mit dem Rücken zur Wand stellt…
Relationships: John Benton & Alden Sobraith (OC)
Series: »The John & Alden Chronicles« [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110674





	Der Niedlichkeitsbonus

**Author's Note:**

> Direkte Folgegeschichte zu »Vom Nährgehalt des Mondes«

_**Prolog, von Sergeant John Benton:** _

„Wenn mir jemand erzählt hätte, daß der Begriff »Käse« ausschlaggebend dafür sein würde, daß ich in meine Liebesbeziehung gehen würde, dann hätte ich denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Doch genau so war es! Und das auf die verrückteste Weise, die man sich vorstellen kann – egal, von welcher Seite man es beleuchtet…“

\\\\\\.~*~.///.~*~.\\\\\\.~*~.///

_  
**Elegante Retourkutsche**   
_

Sergeant John Benton kam in die Radarkontrollstation und konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er Mühe zu verbergen, wie amüsiert er war, jedes Mal wenn er Alden Sobraith begegnete. Genauer gesagt, seit dem Tag, an dem Alden mit Joshua ernsthaft ausdiskutiert hatte, ob der Mond aus Käse besteht, und sie zusammen mit dem Doktor in der TARDIS auf dem Mond gelandet waren, nur um herauszufinden, daß das erwartungsgemäßer Quatsch war.  
´ ´ Aldens Blick traf Johns, und John mußte den Blick abwenden, weil er sich schon wieder das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Die Haltung des hochgewachsenen Sergeants drückte ein stummes, aber durchaus ehrlich gemeintes ‚Sorry…‘ aus, als er leicht die Luft einzog, um dem Impuls zu lachen entgegenzuwirken.  
´ ´ Alden verdrehte die Augen und seufzte tief. „Da kommen Sie nicht drüber weg, stimmt’s, Sergeant?“  
´ ´ „Entschuldigung. Aber das war so niedlich!“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, daß selbst sein Tonfall einen liebevollen Klang hatte, als er amüsiert lächelte.  
´ ´ „Na, das ist ja mal eine Aussage!“ kommentierte Alden ein wenig provozierend. „Solange ich _den_ Status bei Ihnen habe, kann ich damit arbeiten. Das zeigt ja irgendwie, daß Sie mich mögen!“ Mit diesen Worten nahm er sich seine Unterlagen und verließ den Raum.  
´ ´ John sah ihm nach, und ließ dem Lächeln freien Lauf…

Es war einige Zeit später, als John sich für eine Auswertung in das Archiv der Radarkontrolle zurückgezogen hatte, das er im Augenblick für sich allein hatte. Wenn nicht gerade alte Aufzeichnungen gebraucht, oder neue archiviert wurden, kam selten jemand her, etwas, was ihm jetzt zugute kam, um sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.  
´ ´ Er war mitten dabei, seinen Bericht zu schreiben, als er hinter sich die Tür hörte. Er achtete nicht darauf. Wer auch immer hier gerade etwas wollte – er würde sich davon nicht stören lassen.  
´ ´ Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie jemand neben ihm stehen blieb und sah nun doch automatisch auf. In dem Augenblick legte Alden ein Magazin bei ihm auf den Tisch. „Würden Sie sagen, das ist eine seriöse, renommierte Fachzeitschrift?“  
´ ´ John sah auf den Titel. »The Scientific Adviser«, das vertrauenswürdigste Blatt der Wissenschaft. Sogar der Doktor hielt große Stücke darauf. „Ja.“ erwiderte er erstaunt.  
´ ´ „Seite 27 bis 29.“ Mehr sagte Alden nicht. Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.  
´ ´ John sah ihm erstaunt hinterher und nahm sich neugierig das Magazin. Was mochte dieser seltsame Auftritt zu bedeuten haben? Der Bericht, den er zu schreiben hatte, war erst einmal vergessen, als er wißbegierig die besagte Seite aufschlug. Er hatte es fast geahnt, wenn auch nicht richtig daran geglaubt. Auf Seite 27 begann ein großer Artikel über die Mondforschung. Er konnte nicht anders; mit Interesse las er den Artikel, und irgendwie war er nicht mehr überrascht, als er zu dem Teil des Textes kam, in welchem ausführlich dargelegt wurde, daß der Mond aus einer Substanz namens »Mondkäse« bestand, die als äußerst nahrhaft eingestuft wurde.  
´ ´ Der Bericht war ausführlich und belegt, und von einem Professor, dessen Namen selbst John schon einmal als einen der bedeutendsten Wissenschaftler gehört hatte. Er erinnerte sich sogar daran, daß der Doktor einmal in den höchsten Tönen von ihm gesprochen hatte, und das wollte was heißen!  
´ ´ John starrte entgeistert auf den Artikel. Wären sie nicht kürzlich selbst auf dem Mond gewesen, um die Aussage zu untersuchen, – nach diesem Artikel hätte er selbst an die Mondkäse-Theorie geglaubt! Wie kam ein Professor von dem Format darauf, einen solchen Artikel zu veröffentlichen? Einen, der so geschrieben war, daß man daran glauben _mußte_? Es war kein Wunder, daß Alden seine Meinung verteidigt hatte!  
´ ´ Als John das verstand, schämte er sich für seine Reaktionen. Er hatte den Vorteil, daß er das Ergebnis schon kannte, er wußte aber auch, daß er dem Artikel ebenfalls geglaubt hätte, hätten sie den Gegenbeweis nicht erst vor kurzem selbst angetreten! Das erklärte einiges, und ließ ihn sich fast dafür schämen, daß er nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte, seinen Kameraden ernst zu nehmen. Mit so etwas hatte er allerdings ganz sicher nicht gerechnet…  
´ ´ Warum der Warrant Officer so reagiert hatte, war ihm jedenfalls klar. Er hatte das Thema nicht mehr an die große Glocke hängen wollen. Nachdem _er_ aber nicht mehr darüber hinweg kam, hatte sein Kollege keine andere Wahl mehr gesehen, als in Verteidigungshaltung zu gehen, und ihm die Quelle zu präsentieren. Und jetzt hatte er erst recht etwas zum nachdenken…

///.~*~.\\\\\\.~*~.///.~*~.\\\\\

_  
**Ein paar Gedanken von John Benton:**   
_

„Mir ließ dieser Artikel keine Ruhe mehr. Wer diesen Bericht las, wurde sofort von der Echtheit der Mondkäse-Informationen überzeugt! Sogar wenn der gesunde Menschenverstand etwas anderes sagte – nach diesem fundierten Bericht glaubte man der Mondkäse-Theorie ohne weiteres, ich erlebte es ja gerade selber. Aber, das konnte nicht sein, nicht zuletzt, weil wir den Gegenbeweis ja angetreten hatten! Wie kam ein hoch angesehener Wissenschaftler also auf die Idee, so einen - durchaus gut verpackten - Quatsch zu schreiben? Das wollte mir nicht in den Kopf!  
´ ´ Ich nahm die Zeitschrift also mit nach Hause und prüfte alles, was mir einfiel. Ich schaute nach, ob die Ausgabe zum ersten April erschienen war. Ich forschte nach, ob es einen anderen Witzbold mit dem gleichen Namen gab. Ich besorgte mir sogar die Folgeausgabe aus dem Archiv um zu gucken, ob es dort irgendwelche Hinweise auf den Artikel gab, welche die Sache auflösten, zum Beispiel eine Richtigstellung, oder daß es ein Scherz oder Versehen gewesen war. Ich fand nichts!  
´ ´ Ich hatte kurzfristig schon überlegt, ob ich mit dem Artikel mal zum Doktor gehen soll, damit er sich das anschaute. Immerhin war er Experte! Ich kam mir aber jetzt schon so blöd vor wegen dieser ganzen Sache, – gerade vor dem Doktor wollte ich mich nicht noch lächerlicher machen.  
´ ´ Ich konnte in der Nacht nicht schlafen. Ich hatte mir den Artikel noch drei Mal durchgelesen, falls ich irgend etwas übersehen haben sollte. Es nützte aber nichts. Dieser renommierte Artikel über Mondkäse belegte sachlich und fundiert das Gegenteil von dem, was wir herausgefunden hatten, und woran ich _eigentlich_ auch glaubte! Wenn man in der Nacht wach lag und sich schon darüber Gedanken machte, ob die Zeitschrift aus einem Paralleluniversum zu uns herübergeschwappt sein könnte, wußte man, daß man kurz davor stand, den Verstand zu verlieren. Was mich daran am meisten fix und fertig machte war, daß ich Alden Unrecht getan hatte, als ich ihn halberlei ausgelacht hatte.  
´ ´ Ich konnte mir den Artikel nicht erklären und beschloß, am nächsten Tag bei dem Verlag anzurufen, um Klarheit in die Sache zu bringen. Immerhin hatte ich unsere eigenen Testergebnisse, die der Abhandlung widersprachen. So weit kam es aber nicht mehr. Ich las den Artikel noch einmal beim Frühstück, weil ich einfach nicht davon loskam. Und plötzlich ging es mir auf…“

\\\\\\.~*~.///.~*~.\\\\\\.~*~.///

_  
**Von einer abstrusen Theorie zur unverhofften Revanche**   
_

„Mondkäse, Mineralien, hoher Nährwertgehalt… Mondkäse, hoher Nährwertgehalt… Mineralien… Mondkäse hat besondere Mineralien mit einem hohen Nährwertgehalt…“ John klatschte sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn. „Nein…“  
´ ´ Sein Kaffee war vorerst vergessen, statt dessen las er den Bericht nun zum sechsten Mal, dieses Mal aus einer neuen Perspektive. Und er kam zu dem Schluß, daß der Wissenschaftler Recht hatte! Und Alden gewissermaßen auch, sah man davon ab, daß der Mond nicht aus Käse bestand! Wie das zusammenpaßte? John mußte gestehen, so wie der Artikel geschrieben war, mußte man unweigerlich zu dem Schluß kommen, daß der Mond aus Käse bestand! Es war aber nicht gemeint, daß der Mond aus Käse bestand, der sehr nahrhafte Mineralien enthielt! Vielmehr ging es darum, daß der Mond nahrhafte Mineralien bereithielt, die in dem sogenannten Mondkäse verarbeitet wurden, der allerdings hier auf der Erde hergestellt wurde. Allein die Mineralien gaben ihm den Namen! Dies erkannte man aber erst, wenn man den Text aus einer bestimmten Perspektive las! Dann, wenn das Gehirn es schaffte, die mißverständlich geschriebenen Passagen in den richtigen Kontext zu bringen! Als Wissenschaftler gelang einem das vermutlich sofort. Ihm und Alden als Laien nicht – und er war schon stolz auf sich, daß er es nach sechs Anläufen _überhaupt_ tatsächlich geschafft hatte.  
´ ´ John ließ sich entgeistert auf seinem Platz nach hinten sinken und brauchte einen Moment, um sich von der Erkenntnis zu erholen. Dann konnte er erst recht nicht anders als zu lachen! Der Artikel stimmte also, und Aldens Aussage gewissermaßen auch, weil er den Bericht gar nicht anders hatte deuten können! Er atmete einmal tief durch. Was sollte er jetzt mit der Situation machen?  
´ ´ Der Sergeant konnte sich ein kleines, heimtückisches Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Die eine Variante wäre, er könnte Alden direkt mit seinem Wissen konfrontieren und sich profilieren. Da Alden auch gleich wieder verschwunden war, nachdem er ihm die Zeitschrift untergejubelt hatte, könnte er sogar behaupten, ihm wäre das gleich aufgefallen!  
´ ´ Er merkte sofort, daß er das nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er wäre selbst darauf hereingefallen. Ohne ihren Besuch auf dem Mond, da war er sich sicher, hatte er Alden vermutlich sogar noch unterstützt, weil er den Artikel allenfalls drei Mal gelesen, sich gewundert und es so hingenommen hätte. Er hätte sich genauso lächerlich gemacht, wenn der Zufall hier nicht mitgeholfen hätte. Und es war ihm eher ein Bedürfnis, seinen Kameraden _das_ mitzuteilen, damit der sich ein bißchen amüsieren konnte. Das war nur fair, und nach dieser kuriosen Geschichte verdient!  
´ ´ In einer völlig neuen euphorischen Stimmung beendete er schnell sein Frühstück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dienst.

John paßte einen Augenblick ab, als er Alden kurz vor Dienstschluß allein in der Mitarbeiterküche der Computerzentrale erwischte, wo der gerade benutzte Tassen in die Spülmaschine räumte. Schon in der Tür mußte er schmunzeln, diesmal aber aus anderem Grund als in den letzten Tagen. Das machte aber nichts, da sein Kamerad gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.  
´ ´ Er räusperte sich leicht, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als Alden sich zu ihm umdrehte, ging er mit dem Magazin in der Hand auf ihn zu, bis er sich bei seinem Kameraden an den Tisch lehnen konnte. „Wie oft hast du den Artikel gelesen?“ Ganz konnte er es nicht lassen, noch ein bißchen zu spielen. Zumindest aber wechselte er die Anrede, um schon einmal die distanzierte Förmlichkeit aus der Atmosphäre zu nehmen.  
´ ´ Alden erwiderte seinen Blick konsterniert. „Nicht oft. Zwei Mal vielleicht, einmal, weil es mich interessiert hat, und einmal, weil ich es nicht glauben konnte.“  
´ ´ „Mmhm!“ John schmunzelte. Er schlug die Seite auf und zeigte ihm den Abschnitt, der für das ganze Chaos gesorgt hatte, und bei dem er ein paar kleine Hinweise eingezeichnet hatte, um Betonungen und Satzstellungen hervorzuheben. „Lies es mal so!“  
´ ´ Er beobachtete, wie sein Kollege den Artikel noch einmal aufmerksam las – und konnte es in seinem Geist arbeiten sehen. Am Ende schlug er sich das Magazin vor die Stirn und gab es John anschließend zurück. „Du bist zu lange mit dem Doktor zusammen!“ Er machte eine hilflose Geste. „Ich habe es _wirklich_ so gelesen!“  
´ ´ „Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu rechtfertigen!“ grinste John. „Ich habe es genauso gelesen! Deswegen fragte ich, wie oft du den Artikel gelesen hast. _Ich_ habe sechs Anläufe gebraucht, und das habe ich auch nur durchgezogen, weil wir den Gegenbeweis hatten, und es mir deswegen keine Ruhe gelassen hat! Als Laie kann man es gar nicht anders verstehen, deswegen habe ich eingezeichnet, wie man den Text betonen muß, und wie die Satzstellung eindeutiger gewesen wäre. Ganz ehrlich: Wenn es bis hierhin nicht so kurios abgelaufen wäre, wäre ich genauso verpeilt gewesen wie du!“  
´ ´ Eine Welle der Erleichterung überrollte Alden sichtlich und er fing herzhaft an zu lachen. „Aber du verstehst mich jetzt!“ brachte er es auf den Punkt.  
´ ´ „Mehr als mir lieb ist.“ grinste John. „Ich wette, das ist diesem Wissenschaftler gar nicht aufgegangen, daß man den Text mißverstehen kann, weil er ja weiß, wie es gemeint ist.“  
´ ´ „Wenn man es einmal richtig gelesen hat, wird man es wahrscheinlich selber nicht mehr falsch lesen.“ mutmaßte Alden. „Damit kann man sich ja so richtig schön lächerlich machen. Danke, daß du ehrlich zu mir warst, und dein Wissen nicht gegen mich ausgespielt hast.“  
´ ´ „Ich habe zuerst darüber nachgedacht.“ gab John zu. „Aber das hätte ich mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren können. Das hätte mich verfolgt, bis ich es richtig gestellt hätte, glaub’s mir!“  
´ ´ Alden kam aus dem Lachen noch immer nicht heraus. „Du bist auch ganz schön niedlich!“ gab er das zweifelhafte Kompliment seines Kollegen mit einem Hauch mehr Ernst zurück.  
´ ´ Eine unwillkürliche warme Welle arbeitete sich durch den Körper des Sergeants, die er selbst nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. Mit dem Kommentar hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
´ ´ „Jetzt müßten wir den Artikel eigentlich mal Joshua unterjubeln.“ sinnierte Alden bereits weiter.  
´ ´ John spürte seinen Puls rasen. Gedanklich war er noch ganz woanders. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie er zu Alden gesagt hatte, er sei niedlich, um ihn zu ärgern; das war gewesen, bevor er den Artikel gekannt hatte. Die Aussage stimmte aber nach wie vor! Das fiel ihm erst jetzt richtig auf, als er seinen Kameraden beobachtete – war es vielleicht das, warum die prompte Erwiderung etwas mit ihm machte?  
´ ´ „Gib noch mal den Artikel her!“ Alden lehnte sich vor und griff an John vorbei auf den Tisch, wo er das Magazin abgelegt hatte.  
´ ´ Als sein Kollege ihm mit einem Mal so nahe war, arbeitete sich eine Welle purer Elektrizität von oben nach unten durch seinen Körper. Er fühlte seinen Atem stocken und den Schweiß ausbrechen. Von einem zum anderen Moment war er wie benebelt. Was passierte hier nur gerade?  
´ ´ Als Alden mit der Zeitschrift einen Schritt von ihm wegtrat, stand er paralysiert. Sein Kollege bekam es gar nicht mit, da er schon wieder in den Artikel vertieft war. „Wir brauchen die Zeitschrift noch mal, ohne deine Malereien! Und dann gucken wir mal, ob Joshua darauf kommt!“ Alden sah auf, in Johns Blick, und hielt inne. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
´ ´ John fühlte seinen Mund staubtrocken werden. „Ich weiß nicht…“  
´ ´ Alarmiert warf Alden die Zeitschrift zurück auf den Tisch. „Was ist es? Kreislauf?“  
´ ´ In Johns Inneren brach das Chaos los. Er wußte, der Kreislauf war es nicht. Aber vielleicht war das eine elegante Möglichkeit, aus dieser Situation herauszukommen. Immerhin war es gerade etwas anderes, hier eine Notlüge einzusetzen, als vorhin, als er sich mit seinem Wissen einen unfairen Vorteil hätte verschaffen können. Oder nicht…?  
´ ´ Der Warrant Officer fackelte nicht lange. „Okay, hinlegen!“  
´ ´ Alden wollte gerade unterstützend zugreifen, als John vehement den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, nein nein nein, nein!“ Die Berührung allein löste schon wieder Gefühle in ihm aus, die er nicht zuordnen konnte, oder besser, die er nicht zuordnen _wollte_!  
´ ´ „Wenn du mir hier umkippst, ist hier keinem geholfen!“ stellte Alden ernst fest. „Was ist denn…?“ Mit einem Mal brach John in Tränen aus, eine Reaktion, mit der sein Kamerad erst recht nicht gerechnet hatte.  
´ ´ „Ich weiß es nicht…“ schluchzte John, obwohl er schon ein ziemlich genaues Bild davon hatte, was in ihm vorging. Das aber mußte Alden im Augenblick nicht wissen. Er kam ja nicht einmal selbst damit klar; wie hätte er es seinem Kollegen erklären sollen…?  
´ ´ „Wie, du weißt es nicht? Irgend etwas ist doch gerade passiert!“ entgegnete Alden hilflos. Er nahm seinen zitternden Kollegen beruhigend in die Arme, was dazu führte, daß John erst recht in Tränen ausbrach. Er wagte kaum, die Geste zu erwidern, dafür zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Alden hielt ihn gedankenvoll fest. „John, du machst mir Angst! Sag mir, was los ist, damit ich dir helfen kann!“  
´ ´ „Ich kann nicht…“ hauchte John. Seine Hände lagen unruhig auf dem Stoff der Uniform seines Kollegen. „Oh mein Gott…“ Die Worte hatte er nicht aufhalten können.  
´ ´ Das fast tonlose Timbre kroch Alden direkt unter die Haut und ließ ihn schaudern. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag schneller werden in der Aufregung. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Egal, was du mir erzählt, es bleibt in diesem Raum.“ Er reflektierte die Situation noch einmal und fragte vorsichtshalber: „Das hat jetzt aber nichts mit mir zu tun, oder?“  
´ ´ John schwieg. Alden spürte nur, wie sich dessen Finger in den Stoff seiner Uniform verkrampften. Ein neuerliches Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper. Er hatte kaum selbst gemerkt, wie er die beruhigende, tröstende, fast beschützende Umarmung fester gezogen hatte. Es war ganz automatisch passiert, als wäre es ihm ein Bedürfnis gewesen, als er den unglücklichen jungen Mann in seiner Obhut hatte, von dem er noch nicht einmal wußte, was ihn gerade so tief in den Kummer gestürzt hatte.  
´ ´ Alden wußte, augenblicklich hatte es keinen Sinn, John noch einmal zu fragen, da er gerade gegen das Schluchzen nicht ankam. Als er die zaghafte, und doch zugleich hilflose Geste spürte, in der Johns Hände auf seiner Uniformjacke lagen, beschlich ihn jedoch eine plötzliche Ahnung, die ihm den Atem stocken ließ. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Kamerad gefangen zwischen seinen Emotionen und der Angst, diese preiszugeben – als würde er nichts lieber tun, als die Geste zu erwidern, und sich genau das nicht trauen. Alden wußte, ganz automatisch, es gab nur eine Konstellation, in der diese Reaktion Sinn ergab. Und das überraschte ihn mehr als die Richtigstellung der Mondkäse-Theorie!  
´ ´ Der Warrant Officer spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. Wenn er mit allem gerechnet hatte, dann nicht mit einer Wendung in dieser Richtung! Und er spürte sein Herz einen Marathon in seiner Brust schlagen. Was war hier nur gerade passiert, als sein Kamerad, der bis eben noch nicht mehr als sein Kollege gewesen war, ihm ohne Vorwarnung in Tränen ausgebrochen war? Er hatte ihm doch nur helfen wollen, für ihn da sein, wenn er Trost brauchte, und jetzt stand er hier, und das einzige, woran er denken konnte war, den jungen Mann, den er vor kurzem gerade mit dem Attribut »niedlich« belegt hatte, für eine kleine Ewigkeit ganz fest zu halten…  
´ ´ Alden schluckte, um selber Tränen zu unterdrücken und tat das einzige, was sein Gefühl ihm sagte; er drückte John fester an sich, in der Hoffnung, damit ein kleines Signal zu setzen. Die Reaktion ließ nicht lang auf sich warten. Je fester er die Umarmung zog, desto fester zog nun auch John die Umarmung, fast ein wenig verzweifelt, und je fester John die Umarmung zog, desto fester zog Alden sie wiederum seinerseits. Der Warrant Officer wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß sein Kamerad sich förmlich an ihn schmiegte. Und ihm schlug das Herz gegen die Brust. Sein Blick ging atemlos geradeaus. „John, was passiert hier…?“ hauchte er.  
´ ´ „Bitte laß mich nicht los…“ Die Worte kamen so tonlos, daß sie beinahe verloren gingen. Mittlerweile drückte er den anderen so fest an sich, als hätte er Angst, sein Kamerad würde die Umarmung auflösen.  
´ ´ Alden kam nicht mehr umhin, seinem Kameraden sachte über den Rücken zu streichen. Seine Finger kribbelten, als sie beinahe zärtlich den Stoff der Uniform herunterglitten. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm, wie er ihn bislang noch nie erlebt hatte, ein Strudel aus Emotionen, den er nur bewältigen konnte, indem er sich an seinem Kameraden festhielt. Aufgewühlt drückte er John fester an sich, um dieses neue, überwältigende Gefühl aushalten zu können. „Ist es wegen mir? Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet…“  
´ ´ „Muß ich das überhaupt noch?“ brachte John hervor. „Ich weiß nicht, was du gemacht hast! Mein ganzes Gefühlsleben ist über Kopf gegangen…“  
´ ´ „Das merke ich. Und mir geht es gerade nicht besser…“ Er atmete leicht zittrig durch. „Wir haben doch eigentlich nur über Mondkäse geredet…“  
´ ´ Das zumindest brachte John unter Tränen zum Lachen.  
´ ´ Mittlerweile hielt Alden ihn immer fester, immer vertrauter. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Johnny?“  
´ ´ Allein bei der Anrede schauderte John. Wie lange war es her, daß ihn jemand Johnny genannt hatte…? „Das kommt drauf an, wie entsetzt du gerade bist.“  
´ ´ Diesmal mußte Alden unwillkürlich lachen. „Ich bin ein bißchen durcheinander, sonst nichts. Ein bißchen _sehr_ … durcheinander. Du kannst dir vorstellen, daß ich damit jetzt nicht gerechnet habe.“  
´ ´ „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich erst recht nicht.“ gab John in nicht mehr als einem Hauchen zurück. Es war ihm gerade unmöglich, seiner Stimme Substanz zu verleihen. „Ich glaube,… seit der Mondkäsegeschichte habe ich mich das erste Mal so richtig mit dir beschäftigt. Du bist wirklich niedlich. Und das meine ich jetzt nicht im Spaß, sondern in bitterem Ernst. Oh Gott, ich weiß nicht, was hier gerade mit mir passiert…“ Plötzlich konnte er ein neuerliches Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. „Im Augenblick fühle ich mich, als wenn ich sterbe, wenn du mich jetzt allein läßt…“  
´ ´ „Ich lasse dich nicht allein!“ versprach Alden. Wie zur Demonstration zog er die Umarmung ganz fest. „Ich lasse doch nicht los, was ich gerade erst gefunden habe!“ Er schmiegte sich einen Moment an den hochgewachsenen Sergeant, der den leichten Größenunterschied allein dadurch gerade ausglich, daß er am Tisch lehnte, sammelte sich etwas und fragte: „Hast du je darüber nachgedacht… Ich meine, wenn es um Beziehungen geht…“  
´ ´ John wußte, worauf sein Kamerad hinauswollte. „M-m. Ich habe _gar nicht_ darüber nachgedacht. Ich hätte aber auch nicht gedacht, daß mir einmal so etwas passieren würde…“ Er machte eine Pause und fragte zurück: „Hast du…?“  
´ ´ „M-m. Ich bin aber auch noch nie jemandem wie dir begegnet…“ Eine Weile hielt er John einfach fest, dann fragte er: „Was möchtest du jetzt am liebsten tun?“  
´ ´ John schwieg, als würde er überlegen. „Ich… weiß es selber nicht genau.“ hauchte er. „Ich möchte, daß dieser Moment nicht aufhört. Aber… in mir ist alles so konfus…“  
´ ´ „Was würdest du tun, wenn du dich nur von deinem Gefühl leiten läßt?“ implizierte Alden weiter.  
´ ´ John zögerte kurz. „Und du bist sicher, daß du das wissen willst…?“  
´ ´ „Ich bin mir sicher, daß ich möchte, daß du es _tust_! Ganz egal, was es ist!“ hauchte sein Kamerad.  
´ ´ Johns Atem ging stockend. Jetzt, wo er die Generalerlaubnis hatte, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Gefangen zwischen Sehnsucht und Unsicherheit drückte er Alden in leichter Ekstase an sich, nahm allen Mut zusammen und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Anschließend hätte er umgehend wieder in Tränen ausbrechen mögen. Bei jeder Geste, jedem weiteren Schritt hoffte er, daß nicht irgendwann der Punkt kam, an dem er an seine Grenzen stieß; bislang war jedoch das Gegenteil der Fall, jeder Moment führte ihn tiefer ins Seelenchaos. Dieser sachte, fast flüchtige Kontakt brachte Saiten in ihm zum klingen, die er bis dahin noch gar nicht gekannt hatte, und er betete innerlich, daß Alden nicht irgendwann an seine Grenzen kam.  
´ ´ Der schmiegte sich gerade an ihn, hatte schon lange die Augen geschlossen und genoß spürbar den Moment. Als er die Augen halb öffnete, wurde er sich leicht seiner Umgebung wieder bewußt und lächelte. „Wenn jetzt jemand reinkommt…“  
´ ´ „Das ist mir gerade so egal!“ gab John zurück.  
´ ´ „Sicher?“ hakte Alden sanft nach.  
´ ´ „Mir ist im Moment alles egal, solange ich dich nur in den Armen halten, deine Nähe spüren darf…“ bestätigte John tonlos.  
´ ´ „Johnny…“ Alden verlagerte ein wenig die Position, so daß er seinem Gegenüber automatisch in die Augen sah, ihre Nasen aneinander, die Lippen nur noch ein Hauch voneinander entfernt. In Johns Blick lag eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Unsicherheit und Sehnsucht, Aufgeregtheit und Atemlosigkeit. Das Herzklopfen war Alden ebenfalls im Blick anzusehen, als er die letzte minimale Distanz zum schmelzen brachte und seine Lippen auf die von John drückte.  
´ ´ Kaum spürte John das wohlig-warme Gefühl, daß von seinen Lippen aus durch seinen ganzen Körper floß, drückte er Alden fester an sich, um zu verhindern, daß sich ihre Lippen trennten. Stumme Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Dafür war alles zu neu, zu unerwartet, zu überwältigend. Er wußte gar nicht, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, wußte nur, daß er noch nie etwas so schönes erlebt hatte, und daß er nicht wollte, daß es aufhörte.  
´ ´ Alden dachte gar nicht daran, aufzuhören. Die Arme um Johns Nacken gelegt, zog er den Sergeant näher zu sich heran, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem nie enden wollenden Kontakt suchten. Obwohl sie beide in diesem Moment nicht nachdachten, wußten sie genau, daß sie gerade den Status einer Freundschaft zwischen einfachem Kollegen sein und einer Liebesbeziehung mustergültig übersprungen hatten. Oder vielleicht wußten sie es gerade deswegen, weil sie nicht nachdachten, sondern es fühlten…  
´ ´ Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, strich John sanft über Aldens Wange. Er lächelte in einer Art, die Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck brachte. „Als ich dir vorhin zusammengecrasht bin, hätte ich _nie_ gedacht, daß das funktioniert.“  
´ ´ „Als du mir vorhin zusammengecrasht bist, habe ich nicht einmal gewußt, was mich erwartet!“ lachte er.  
´ ´ In Johns Blick lag eine Nuance, die Alden schaudern ließ. „Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, dir nichts zu sagen. Ich meine, wie hoch ist die Chance…?“  
´ ´ „Ich bin so froh, daß du es ohnehin nicht verbergen konntest.“ wisperte Alden. „Ich weiß nicht, was hier gerade passiert ist, aber irgendwie hatte alles einen tieferen Sinn. Erst konntest du es nicht mehr verbergen, dann konnte ich es nicht mehr verbergen… Das sieht fast so aus, als hätte das Schicksal hier kräftig seine Finger mit im Spiel gehabt.“  
´ ´ John nickte. „Ganz kräftig! Wenn wir beide nie in diese Richtung gedacht haben…“  
´ ´ „Ich glaube, wir haben beide nie darüber nachgedacht, Gefühle in irgendwelche Parameter zu pressen. Wenn es passiert, dann ist es ganz egal, in welcher Konstellation! Man muß es nur noch zulassen, und schon ist man in der schönsten Beziehung, die man sich vorstellen kann!“ Sanft strichen Aldens Finger über Johns Wange. Der Glanz in dessen Augen reichte ihm bis in die Seele, und schien seinen eigenen weltenentrückten Blick zu spiegeln. „So wie bei uns. Das hätte ich gar nicht ignorieren können, was du da in mir losgetreten hast.“ Er mußte leicht schmunzeln. „Was so ein bißchen Mondkäse alles ausmachen kann…“ fügte er liebevoll an.  
´ ´ Als Antwort zog John ihn zu sich heran und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Für eine Weile die Augen schließen und die Welt vergessen…  
´ ´ Alden erwiderte die Geste seelenvoll. Irgendwann sah er zur Uhr und seufzte. „Wir sind weit nach Dienstschluß… Ich muß so langsam wirklich los.“  
´ ´ John sagte nichts, aber an der Art, wie sich seine Finger ein bißchen mehr in den Stoff seiner Uniform klammerten, merkte Alden, daß das nicht das war, was er hören wollte.  
´ ´ „Wenn ich das gewußt hätte, hätte ich mir für heute nichts vorgenommen.“ bemerkte er leise. „Bist du morgen auch wieder in der Computerzentrale eingesetzt?“  
´ ´ „Mmhm. Gibt ja im Moment kaum etwas anderes zu tun.“  
´ ´ „Dann sehen wir uns morgen aber zumindest hier schon.“ Alden strich seinem Freund aufmunternd über den Rücken. „Das kriegen wir bis dahin hin, oder?“  
´ ´ „Ich weiß nicht…“ Es klang fast ein bißchen trotzig, dennoch wußte John, daß es sich nicht vermeiden lassen würde, daß sie jetzt auseinander gingen.  
´ ´ Alden sparte sich eine verbale Antwort, dafür küßte er John noch mal. Sie brauchten nichts zu sagen. Sie wußten, es war für diesen Tag der letzte Moment, den sie zusammen hatten.  
´ ´ Sie lächelten sich an, etwas verlegen, glücklich, und ein wenig wehmütig, und verließen den Raum, und Alden nahm das Wissenschaftsmagazin mit. Draußen auf dem Korridor sahen sie sich schnell um. Erwartungsgemäß waren sie die letzten hier. Sie verließen das Gebäude und trennten sich auf dem Parkplatz. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem letzten Kuß für diesen Tag, kurz darauf fuhr Alden nach Hause, und John ging über den Platz in Richtung Kaserne, in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken…


End file.
